Perceptions
by pinkywriter
Summary: Many tend to perceive, but many perceive the former Rangers. Focuses on MMPR seasons 1 to 3
1. Kimberly

**Disclaimer**: Power Rangers are my muse. I only use the characters to borrow, not for profit or anything that requires money.

**Author Note: **Hi all, happy Easter! Well, here's another story written by me. Just a random drabble as always. This was inspired by one of the chapters I'm reading for class on perception of self. **Read and review.**

I am a gymnast, a shop-aholic, and a fun-loving girl. I grew up with a mother, a father, and of course with a little pesky brother. I was always perceived to be a materialistic girl since the beginning, but people perceived me as a stuck up snob growing up.

My parents have gotten a divorce and I have now accepted another man into my life, my stepfather. I know that no one can replace my father, but I still have to love them both as the men that protected me as a teenager.

I had a good life too. I had a supportive family as well as great friends. Many of which, I still consider my second family. One of them captured my heart that day, and he was a great friend through and through.

Growing up, I had many dreams of becoming a world class gymnast. Gymnastics was my muse and I loved every minute of it. It was my life long dream to train with the Pan Globals. However, I had to make some sacrifices as my life began to change.

Change shortly became a reality when I was offered to train in Florida. I was asked by a well-redound coach who coached there. It was an offer that I couldn't refuse. This chance was now.

As years went by, I continued with my craft. I was getting good and things likewise with the man I knew was becoming now a memory.

Now, I had new friends and a chance of being someone. Though, that life quickly became what it is now, a life long dream filled with memories and excitement.

The following months ahead, I wrote the man of my dreams a letter. It was heartbreaking, but my life was quickly changing. Things were quickly changing as did with me.

That following same year, I came home to surprise everyone, including him. I hope and pray that our friendship is still strong. Hopefully, it is.


	2. Rocky

I was known as the new kid at school. With my two friends and me transferring to another school, people knew little about me.

My family was my backbone. They were my strength and also my support which they loved me unconditionally as they should.

My life was active. I also grew up with a fun loving nature. After all, I just wanted to have fun. The activities consisted of hanging out with friends and just being me.

Later on in life, I was offered a position that was unbelievable. The chance of a lifetime which consisted of me wearing spandex clothing, and then I had to wear a ninja suit. However, shortly later a color of spandex change was given to me and I accepted.

I was perceived to be a guy with a huge appetite. It's true a guy like me likes food, but everyone perceived it that way.

Years went on and I grew up. I shortly learned that as a young adult, you go through many obstacles. One of them which, I later passed my powers over to a younger person who was later perceived as a 'kid' doing an 'adult' job.

Life came quickly for me, but I grew to love and appreciate it.

**Author Note**: So far, I've written about the perceptions of how people see Rocky and Kimberly. Do _you_ perceive any of the former Rangers? Who should I write about in this next couple _Perception _chapters? These will be about 5-6 chapters, if needed.


	3. Billy

_Billy_

I was known as your stereotypical geek, nerd, smarty pants, and future scientist. When you first get to know me, I was the mastermind of many inventions, that of which many perceived my craft to be all about science and its surroundings.

I was perceived as the shy one. The one who always stumble upon words which no one could understand, except one young lady who knew it was her second nature that she'd comprehend every word I said.

I wore glasses that adorned my green-blue eyes that secured my sight. I wore clothing that resembled the word, "geekiness." People perceived me as a goody-two shoed kind of boy who only focused on formulas and studying to get straight A's. I was your typical, average do-gooder.

As a teenager, my friends and I were offered to take up a duty of a superhero. With my perception, what would a geeky boy like me be a superhero? Only time would tell. I wore spandex as my secret clothing which hid my identity, but later, I had been given a ninja costume. I was no longer a boy, but becoming a man.

Later in life, I got rid of my geeky side. I became a mature individual. I no longer wore glasses but contacts that protected my eyes. I smiled often. I had love interests and girls that had crushes on me. Still, I was shy, but not as hesitant as before.

This young man later grew up. I graduated early from all the rest, but people believed that this _geek_ was going to go far – make new friends and have a successful life. I still hadn't forgotten about the friends I had growing up. They were my second family, my backbone and most importantly, my best friends.

Maybe this geek was perceived as the next Albert Einstein. Maybe the next doctor of medicine, or just maybe I'm waiting for my call to be a future of _something good_.

**Author Note: **Continue?


	4. Katherine

**Author Note: **Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. I really thought this fic wasn't going to go far, but, wow! ;-) Anyways, this next chapter is based on _Katherine Hillard_ which was requested by moonlite-n-roses. Got a Ranger perception? Request.

I was born and raised in Surrey Hills, Austraila. There, I had good friends and an amazing family. Though, it wasn't long till my family and I moved to Angel Grove.

Daddy had told me that we were moving there because of a job that he accepted there, but things were changing and slowly rearranging.

We arrived to a new place with new faces. I was scared and alone, but didn't know who to trust. Later, I befriended a witch and her evil foot soldiers. There, I was placed under a spell and transformed into something out of the ordinary.

This haunted me from time to time, but was I **_still_** me. Or, was I?

The perception of me was known as a human and a villain. I don't like the word villain, but I was perceived as one. My duty was to destroy six superheroes in spandex, but it couldn't be done.

"I couldn't destroy them Empress, I am sorry." I said in fear. "I just…just can't." I said trembling, almost in tears.

I stood there in front of my queen, my protector, but still I couldn't defeat the Power Rangers.

As time went on, I befriended the six as I began discovering myself.

Who was this young woman? Am I a good? Am I bad? What am I?

People tended to continue to perceive me, but I wouldn't let that phase me.

My inner strength and courage is what I lived by, but I continued living my life with good friends and family.

Self-perception is based on what people think of you.

I am: A friend, daughter, (once feline), and superhero.

**I AM KATHERINE HILLARD**.

**Author Note2: _Liked? Loved? Review. No flames, please._**


	5. Trini

**Author Note:** Thanks again everyone for the reviews. This next chapter is on _Trini_ which is dedicated to my friend Sara. Hope you all enjoy.

_Trini_

I was born and raised into a beautiful Asian home. My family is an important staple to my life, and they are truly my rock.

I grew up with great friends with a few crushes here and there. Though, there was one young boy that still kindles my fire.

He was soft spoken, but with his babblings, I understood what he meant. He was my best friend and I love him dearly like any friend should.

On a recent life turning chapter, I became Earth's first superhero. The color chosen was yellow. However, for the past few years, I was perceived due to my color of my skin as well as the color of my spandex uniform.

People perceived me as a fun loving girl, but I've always known to be the girl with thought provoking answers.

Later in life, I became a Peace Conference Ambassador with two of my other friends. I was obliged and accepted the offer. With that, I chose a young woman like me to take my duties as a superhero.

Life went on as I continued studying abroad, and I started appreciating life more.

_Live, love, laugh._


	6. Zack

**Author Note: **Here's Zack :-)

I was born and raised in a small town called Angel Grove. This place consisted of my family and my best friends. Each of us has had a story to tell, but let me tell you how others have perceived me.

I was perceived as a young man that loved to dance. Earlier in life, I joined the greatest hip-hop dance group at a young age. However, life had changed when I created my own style of martial artist. I was known also as a ladies' man with many lady friends, but I always had a special lady who should've given me another chance in life. I had a crush on her through my youth; she was just so special to me.

As a teenager, an offer was given to me to protect the planet Earth. Little did I know that this journey would lead to saving the common good and fighting for what was right for the world.

My attire consisted of the perception of me. I was often pinpointed as with a stereotype, but I wouldn't let it phase me. I was here to save the planet and protect it.

Years went on, I started to mature. This maturity showed that I was to be an applicant for a better use for common good. My two best friends and I were later chosen to become ambassadors in another country, so I had to choose – superhero or ambassador.

Second year into my high school career, I transferred to my powers to another young man who was similar to me. I knew he had a plan to carry it on, but for many days, I was thankful that I transferred those powers to the right person.

Now, I am a man, still full of smiles and jokes, but memories of my youth stay with me forever.

**Author Note 2: **Up next, _Jason_.


	7. Jason

**Author Note: **I hope everyone's enjoying this as much as I am writing this for you all. This next perception came from idea from my Leadership class that I'm presently taking – hope you all enjoy!

Leaders are either born or made. At a time like this, people perceived me as the strongest leader that ever lead a team to many obstacles. However, to some, I was their favorite role model.

I grew up in a small town in California. I had a great family and friends that I protected. With that, I grew up as a young man on a quest, a mission, or a never ending journey of knowing more about myself.

Friends are like your second family – always there for you no matter what. I grew to love so many of them and do cherish every moment with them. My family's number one, through and through, they're what makes me love life.

A leader has the attribute of courage and mental strength. I found that out as I was given the duty of a superhero. I was young and strong with a goal-oriented mind that would take on any obstacle.

I was perceived by many. Some saw me as a leader whereas others had seen me as a fighter. Time went on and life had many perceptions of me.

Relationship wise – I was perceived to have several love interests. Some included a close friend, a new girl who was new to town, and most of all, another former superhero. Love is an interesting thing. In fact, it can be quite interesting who I get paired off from time to time. After all, they're my friends, and I love them dearly.

In life's continuum, I had faced the toughest challenge of all – a world leader.

Now, for some, that's a lifetime opportunity, but for me, it was finding myself all over again on who I really was growing up.

Shortly after, I had to decide – world leader or superhero? Superhero or world leader?

After deciding my path, I passed down my superhero career to another young man who was quite different than me. He continued on and I'm proud of his achievements.

As another chapter unfolds, I take my life as the wind takes me – which will determine where I'll be as I continue to grow.

But, I do leave you all with this question: _Are leaders born or are they made?_


	8. Adam

**Author Note: **Yep, I've been M.I.A. again. Not to worry, I just wrote up a chapter now on Adam to all my Adam-lovin' fans out there, so enjoy!

I'm known to be shy, but very outgoing. My shyness is who I was a young man. It made me unique from my friends, but my shyness eventually became a different story when I became more outgoing.

I had a supportive family and a great group of friends. Two of my friends, I still call them my best friends. We moved from one city to another. However, life did a three-sixty spin on us when we were at a karate tournament.

Martial arts and soccer were my two favorite hobbies. Little did people know that, but I did enjoy one more than the other. Can you guess which one?

I was percepted in many ways. One, I was noted to be a frog prince; and two, a prince charming. But, this prince charming still hadn't found his princess until my junior year of high school.

She was smart, funny, and very loveable. I admire her courage and strength, but she was one amazing woman that I still will love for the rest of my life.

As a superhero, I had many color changes. From black to green – it almost sounds cliché, but not exactly. I was off to save the world. The powers that guided and protected me from nature's harm and wrath through the many that was after me and my other superhero-like friends.

Time slowly changed the page when my last duties as a superhero came. I furthered my life as a civilian which later, I had returned to help an old friend who happened to take my place months before.

Life continued on. I had goals and dreams yet to accomplish.

I was perceived as a superhero, stuntman, coach but most of all – a lover.

As time goes on, I reflect on my inner youth, but my adulthood is another chapter that's waiting to continue its path.

I still look back, even if it's for one moment.


	9. Tommy

I was known as a legend, but before this legend became part of my name, let me tell you about me.

I was born and raised in a small town in California. It was small, but quaint, but it was where I hung my hat everyday and every night.

My parents, whom by many believed I was adopted, I loved very much. They were my rock and protectors. They wanted what was best for their son.

Eventually, we moved into a small town which became my new home. It had many sights and sounds to its name. It was often perceived as a place where dreams were made of.

As a teenager, I befriended many people. However, I befriend a friend called _evil_. Now, this evil was no other but the destruction of five teens with spandex. I knew their identities, both as a civilian and a superhero. Little did they know about me, which was perceived as a guessing game on who this evil villain was.

Through the many mind games, I eventually broke free from the spell and became part of a team. I was welcomed by many and adored by one.

My legacy didn't stop there my friends. I later lost a part of me when I had lost my powers as a superhero. Though, I shortly returned stronger than ever.

Friends were everywhere, but one young lady stole my heart away. She was my first love. Many would say this was true love. Love takes you through hell and back, but this was love.

Life quickly shifted and another color was adorned to my name. I had first two colors, but now a third one.

With a quest to find myself, I found a crystal that would enhance my powers. Through the crystal, it also made me find someone close to me, and that person was none other than my brother.

As a chapter started to unfold more, the love of my life, which I once knew only by nickname as _Beautiful,_ had found someone else which she dumped me in a letter. Sadly, I couldn't believe the words or react. Eventually, a friend of mine had taken care of me through this situation.

But, through that friend, I was perceived to have a love triangle of some sort. Often in the fantasy world, preferably the fan fiction world, I was perceived to have one love me for who I was; the other, where I was just a friend to.

With my friend that comforted me, we eventually dated. She was an eclectic individual. Everything she did, kept me on my toes. I thank her for it. Oh, thanks for always being there. You're a great friend.

Once my life was back on track, another transformation was made. I was still in the same color spandex, but in a different likeliness of a superhero. Momentarily, that all changed once the powers were passed on.

Years went on and I went to college, got my degree and later had the name "Dr." to my title. Again, life was quickly changing, and I was often perceived.

I was a teacher and mentor, but that didn't stop me for who I was becoming. The last time I recalled I was a superhero of green, white, and red. Now, for the last time (I hope) I now become the black ranger.

With that, I fought off many goons, but the same old foot soldiers with the same mission – _destruction_.

Did I mention my rumored romance with a student? What the? Yep, romance between a student and I. Interesting, huh?

As time goes by, I'm numerously perceived as a man on a mission. Though, with this mission, I'll let it continue to be written.

With that, one can still say I'm a legend, but let's just say a legend that is still being remembered.


	10. Aisha

**Author Note:** I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Please be sure to check out my other stories as well as my current story, Unwritten which is a mini biography of Tommy Oliver's life as a Ranger and everything else in between.

Where do I begin? In every retrospect, every girl as a story to tell and a story to share.

I was born and raised in a small city. Within this small city, a young girl was raised to a warm loving family. Now, with this family, we were not rich and wealthy, but stable and comfortable. Life took its chances when father had received word on a new job in another city.

During our move, I had known two good friends that took care of me like as if I was their sister. They protected me and loved me unconditionally. Throughout that time, we enjoyed our many hobbies. However, things changed again when we were faced with the toughest challenge.

This challenge was to encounter a dream only one that could imagine. As my two best friends, my brothers and I continued on with life, an obligation was to be fulfilled with that dream which to some, still surprise us.

As teenagers, we were passed on the greatest power one ever would want, and that power was a chance of becoming a superhero. With the spandex clothing that adorned us in our identities, we kept our spandex life a secret, but it wasn't long till we were introduced with a new set of powers which required the power of the ninja.

I loved animals. My perception of self would've been a veterinarian or perhaps, a doctor of some sort, but it was true animals were my true calling.

As the pages of my life turned, I grew older and wiser each coming year. Time went on, but a new duty was to be called for me.

A quest was given to me by my mentor. In this quest, I had to search for myself and a crystal. With that, I found the crystal, but the finding of myself still continued.

When giving my super heroic powers to a new teammate, I had to choose whether or not I wanted to continue first as a superhero, but deep down inside, my life was where I wanted it to be – to help others.

For now, the pages are continued on to be written. The perception of how others see me, let them see the real me. Therefore, I am a someone and that someone is _me._


End file.
